


一场不可描述的恋爱

by Layladida



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 夏洛克是只誓死要杀掉一头狮子的小鹿，而约翰是一头不吃鹿的狮子，它们就这么相遇了
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	一场不可描述的恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 真正的兽化

（一） 

夏洛克是一只桀骜不驯的鹿，他曾经在幼年的时候吓跑了一只狮子，这是整个族群都知道的故事。

那天夏洛克自己一个人出来玩，一只小狮子远远的躲在草从后面注视着他，估计是第一次出来狩猎没什么经验，小狮子的隐蔽技术差极了，不仅弄出哗啦啦的响声，而且金色的圆耳朵还露在外面呢。

机敏的夏洛克其实早就看见那只毛茸茸的不速之客了，但是那只狮子真是……太可爱了！与其说是狮子倒不如说像只猫。

电光石火之间，夏洛克一个箭步冲了过去，小狮子被吓惨了，逃跑的速度比风还要快，一溜烟就没影了。 

之后，这段故事就被目击者各种添油加醋流传开来。在夏洛克说了第两千三百三十三次“我不是，我没有”之后，他放弃了解释。

的确，他曾经以为狮子没那么可怕，那些吓人的故事不过是成年鹿编出来的。鹿族天生跑的飞快，难道还跑不过一只胖胖的狮子?直到夏洛克亲眼看见了自己的族人被狮群拖走的那一刻他改变了自己的想法。

狮子天生就是吃鹿的呀。但是，但是……哪有什么天生的胜者！ 

夏洛克想要复仇，他要杀掉哪怕一只狮子！ 

于是年轻气盛的夏洛克在他成人礼派对那天信誓旦旦的说到“我要去对付狮子！” 鹿群的空气突然安静了。

“年轻人，你的思想啊，too simple，naive”一头老鹿这样说。从此，那位吓跑狮子的英雄被孤立了，夏洛克变成了族人口中信口胡诌的大骗子。夏洛克委屈极了，于是他默默发誓，此生不杀死一头狮子誓不为鹿。

（二）

约翰是一只从不吃鹿的狮子，就连大家抓捕落单的鹿时他都离得远远的。

他这样是有原因的，一个永远不能说出口的原因。

他爱上了一头鹿，就在他第一次单独去狩猎的时候。

那头小鹿圆圆的绿眼睛、小巧的翘鼻子和可爱的尖耳朵就这样闯进了他的视野。约翰呆住了，以至于那头小鹿奔过来的时候他差点吓得猝死。

啊啊真是太怂了，小狮子羞愧的回到了家里，耷拉着脑袋，恨不得一头扎进松鼠洞里去。

可那头小鹿精巧的模样已经印在他的脑子里啦，就算约翰把他的脑袋整个泡进水里都冲洗不掉。可遭殃的不仅是约翰的脑袋，他的心里更是跑进了一只小鹿，咚咚咚地乱撞。糟糕糟糕，难不成这是恋爱了?约翰从来没有喜欢过谁，但是他从未想过自己的初恋居然是……自己的食物（?！ 

然后，约翰做了一个足以改变狮子史的决定:他要做第一个只吃兔子不吃鹿的狮子！ 

约翰刚把脑袋从水里拔出来就兴冲冲跑去把这个决定告诉了自己的父亲，也就是狮群的狮子王。可是父亲却说他脑子进水了，这让约翰很是不解。结果就是，约翰被父亲做了一晚上思想工作，一个狮子头都快大成两个了。父亲说，捕猎是狮族的本性，要是不捕猎，以后怎么继承王位呀？！ 

但是约翰才不管呢，他就是不吃鹿，每当族群聚在一起享用鲜美的鹿肉时他就孤零零的蹲在的兔子洞旁边抓兔子。可是兔子太狡猾了！一言不合就钻洞！有时候约翰会饿上好几天肚子。尽管这样，他还是不会和其他人同流合污。

久而久之，约翰就成了狮族里的一个奇葩，大家私下都叫约翰胆小鬼。可是约翰自己知道自己的胆子才不小呢。

要怪就怪那头小鹿太可爱了。 

（三） 

日子一天天过去了，老狮王就快到了驾崩的时候，这就意味着约翰需要继承狮族的王位。可是约翰不想当王，当王就意味着他要对族群负责，可是谁会想要一只不捕猎的狮子当族群的领袖呢？约翰心里难受极了。

直到今天，他也没办法看着其他狮子咬断某只鹿的喉咙，撕扯他的身体，直到他变成白森森的尸骨。这会让约翰联想到自己心里的那只小鹿。多希望他还活着呀，那双亮晶晶的眼睛最好永远都不要黯淡。约翰仰头望着树冠之上美丽的星空这样许愿。

终于到了噩梦成真的那天。论体格和肌肉约翰绝不逊色于老狮王，论胆量和谋略约翰也比其他狮子更胜一筹，但对约翰即将成为领袖这件事，质疑和反对的声音却此起彼伏，只因为他缺少了一头狮子该有的觉悟。狮王是约翰唯一的遮蔽伞，但是他死了，现在就连约翰的亲姐姐哈莉此刻也无能为力了。

一番混乱之后，约翰被提供了两条道路，要么抓一头鹿回来，要么永远离开狮族。 

约翰实在是没有办法，只好选择去抓鹿，他才不会让某个嘲笑过自己的私生子当王呢。于是约翰在狮群凶恶的注视下走向森林深处，那里是鹿经常出没的地方。

天已经黑了，约翰看到周围的叶子发出淡淡的绿色荧光，萤火虫顶着屁股上蓝绿色的光在草丛间起飞，不一会儿就点亮了幽暗漆黑的深林，像是茶会的邀请函。

他知道自己离背弃誓言不远了。父亲留下的象征着权利的吊坠此刻正闪着微弱而残暴的红光，和周遭伊甸园般的仙境格格不入。

“所以……我还是做一头取向正常的狮子吧，我得继承王位，要不然一切都毁啦。”约翰一边走一边小声嘀咕着，强忍住眼眶里打转的泪水。不能哭啊，自己已经不是个小狮子了。 

于是，他生生咽下了自己的情绪，专注于自己平生第二次的狩猎。 

森林很大，但是有了那些萤火虫以后，这里就像白天那样亮，如果不是那些厚重的雾气，自己的行踪可能早就暴露无遗了。 

突然间，约翰听到了蹄子踏地的声音。他连忙躲进草丛里暗中观察，这次他好好的隐蔽了耳朵。那是只成年鹿，现身在不远处朦胧的雾气里，优雅的身姿和完美的角就像被框在画框里的一张剪影。 

“这是食物，别慌，这是食物，这是食物……”约翰在心里不断提醒自己。

（四） 

夏洛克觉得自己的鹿生简直太无聊了，每天不是找东西吃就是逃避天敌的捕杀，就像被囚禁在了一个长满树的大笼子里面，逃不过被吃的命运。

有个疑问从夏洛克出生到成年一直伴随着他，可是他怎么都想不通，为什么自己的同类只会逃跑而不会反击呢?头上顶着那么长个角又不是装饰。还挺重的。

在被大家孤立以后，夏洛克就在没指望过其他鹿能够提供帮助了。他最近无意间听到过别的鹿在偷偷议论他，说他是个疯子，早晚会被狮子连骨头一起吃掉。这可把夏洛克气坏了，恨不得用蹄子在地上刨出一个三米的坑来。那天晚上，夏洛克趴在叶子堆上面怎么都睡不着觉。这么多年来没有人能够理解他，就连个倾诉的对象都没有。

他用鼻子拱了拱身下那堆一点都不暖和的枯叶，心里很不是滋味。

渐渐的，周围开始亮起来，从草丛里钻出的萤火虫就像从地面升起的星星。正当夏洛克仰头望着天空不知在想些什么的时候，他看见一只大尾巴松鼠挂在他头顶的树枝上面低头凝视着自己，也就是一眨眼的功夫，那只松鼠便窜下树，沿着萤火虫开出的小路跑走了。夏洛克连忙站起身跟上那只松鼠，虽然他不知道自己为什么这么做。 

显而易见，他跟丢了。

夜晚的森林充斥着危险，所以夏洛克从未被允许在晚上单独外出。这是一次不要命的冒险，难得的自由让他感到兴奋。他终于有机会安静的欣赏这片美丽的森林了，清新的空气混杂着泥土和草叶的清香，还有一丝月光甜甜的味道。他第一次亲眼看到了会在夜晚发光的槲寄生，这让他开心极了。此刻，这里是一片真正的仙境。

陶醉在路途中的夏洛克不知道自己走了多远，眼看着林子里的雾气越来越厚重，光线愈发黯淡，可他依旧义无反顾的前行。 

气氛开始变得诡异起来，皎洁的月光变成满地惨白，这令夏洛克不寒而栗。他不得不放慢步伐，竖起耳朵，仔细捕捉周遭的声音，不放过一丝响动。但是到了晚上，夏洛克的视力远远不如白天，以至于他完全忽略了那头蹲在草丛里的狮子。他还没来得及做出反应，那头狮子毫无征兆的窜出草丛扑向了他。

夏洛克在狮子的爪子下面拼命地挣扎引得湿润的泥土四处飞溅，可根本无法脱身，现在这个姿势使他处于劣势一方，完全不是强壮的狮子的对手。完了完了，自己可能就交代在这儿了。夏洛克不甘心，他的旅程还没开始就要结束了吗……当狮子亮出獠牙对准他的脖子狠狠咬下去的时候，他绝望的闭上了眼镜。

嗯?好像有什么不大对劲儿。已经准备好死去的夏洛克发现自己并没有等来意料之中的疼痛。他睁开一只眼睛，惊异的发现趴在自己身上的那头狮子正用一种奇怪的眼光打量着自己。夏洛克见他迟迟不肯咬下去，就干脆盯了回去。

“你怎么不杀了我啊?”夏洛克问道。

狮子没有说话，一边凝视着夏洛克一边把脸凑的越来越近，像是要把这只猎物的相貌记个清楚。夏洛克偏过头去想要躲开。难道这头狮子有这种嗜好?“诶，蠢货，你能不能给个痛快的。”这个若是夏洛克此生的最后一个要求，那他真是后悔说了出来。这太傻了。这头狮子不是设定有点问题，就是脑袋进水了。这根本就不是捕猎，这是在认亲。

夏洛克很明显的感受到了这头狮子全身颤抖，好像马上要被吃掉的是狮子一样。夏洛克用蹄子怼了怼狮子的的肚子。

“喂，你要是不饿的话能不能让我站起来，咱俩光明正大的打一架啊。”可是狮子一句话都没听进去，似乎变成了一坨没有思考能力的石头。“你能不能……”夏洛克话说到一半就被狮子接下来的举动打断了，准确的说是被吓得说不出话来。那头狮子，竟然用他的爪子，抱住了自己。就像花栗鼠抱着一颗松塔！夏洛克的头被困在狮子脖子上的一圈鬃毛里面，他觉得呼吸困难，眼前冒着金星，四肢在空中蹬来蹬去。就在夏洛克考虑下一种死法的空当，狮子站起了身，留下了不明情况的夏洛克四仰八叉躺在地上。狮子原地打了好几个转，尾巴摇来摇去的，看起来激动的快要昏过去了，夏洛克祈祷着他千万不要倒在自己身上，那可能真的会死。

看到狮子并不急着吃了自己，夏洛克立刻起身让出一段距离，摆出一副进攻的架势，起码让自己不输在气势上。可是那头狮子给夏洛克的感觉是“气势是什么?能当饭吃吗？”这家伙他，别是个傻子吧。 

“我终于见到你了！”狮子咆哮，随之震醒了满树的乌鸦，吓得夏洛克猛的一激灵。

夏洛克一时半会儿没缓过神，他的脑子还没有高级到可以解析刚才那个句子的意思。当几十种可能性被排除以后，夏洛克笃定自己根本没有哪个亲戚是一头狮子！

（五）

约翰做梦都没想过会再次遇见那头小鹿。他真是一点都没变，还是那双亮晶晶的眼睛，翘鼻子，可爱的尖耳朵，一眼就认得出来！如果忽略比约翰长出不止一截的腿和一对看起来十分沉重的角以外，他简直和小时候一模一样！嗷嗷嗷?他有角，是只公鹿。虽然这和约翰想象的不太一样不过……这些细节不足挂齿。重点是，约翰终于与他再次相遇了。这次不能再跑掉了，绝对不能！约翰心里别提有多激动了，他甚至有扑上去亲亲那只小鹿的冲动。

然后他就真的准备那么做了，虽然他并不想吓到对方。但令约翰万万没想到的是，自己被温顺可爱的小鹿突如其来抡过的角砸了个不省狮事。……约翰再次醒来的时候发现自己被藤条和柳枝绑在一棵树下面。

已经是第二天一大早了，阳光从宽大的树冠外面透过，在湿润的土地上投下斑驳的光影。树枝上站着的一排小鸟叽叽喳喳的乱蹦，叶子里盛得满满的露水一股脑全都掉在了约翰的鼻子上。约翰用力抖了抖身上的露水，那些讨厌的小鸟吓得全都飞走了。这下子周围清净了不少，约翰听到了熟悉的蹄声。

“为什么捆着我？我又不会吃你。我从来不吃鹿！”约翰看着从远处走来的嘴里叼着一串野果的小鹿，又想到昨晚自己差点杀了他，立刻没了底气。完了，他肯定觉得我是个骗子吧。约翰心想。“我叫约翰，我们以前见过的，你还记……”小鹿把野果子冷漠的丢到了约翰跟前，未出一言。气氛尴尬得很。“好歹告诉我你叫什么吧……”约翰觉得有点委屈，整个无力的瘫在地上。

“吃了这个你会感觉好点。”夏洛克俯视着约翰，语气听起来就像毋庸置疑的命令。不过约翰发觉夏洛克的视线似乎停留在了自己头上受伤的地方。约翰没有再说话，盯着自己面前红色的浆果好一阵。

这个不会有毒吧?他看了看果子，又看了看小鹿。

“你怎么不吃?”“我够不到。”夏洛克深深叹了口气，心生怜悯。“你，头伸过来。”夏洛克说。约翰照做了。随后他惊喜的从夏洛克的口中接过了一枚果子，虽然夏洛克衔着果梗的部分，但是这个亲昵的举动让约翰的心脏里住着的小鹿又开始咚咚咚的乱跑了。

约翰细细咀嚼着夏洛克给他的浆果，凉凉的汁液顺着他的喉咙流下去。这的确让他舒服了不少。但是，好酸啊……但还是要装作它很好吃的样子……！“好吃吗？”“嗯”约翰连忙点头，忍住眼睛里的泪水。夏洛克脸上露出了若隐若现的微笑。

“刚才给你的那颗是没熟的。”

见到约翰一脸纠结的表情，夏洛克的笑容绽得更大了。

约翰欲哭无泪，难道所有鹿都喜欢捉弄狮子吗？“你应该放了我让我去抓兔子！不然我会饿死的！”“噢，你饿死了我会很高兴的。”“我饿死了你怎么办，别的狮子会……嗷！！”

约翰的头再一次光荣负伤。 

（六）

约翰已经饿了两天肚子，现在说话都有气无力的，只能眼巴巴看着野兔从他面前一只只的跑过去。

夏洛克这个家伙已经消失一整天了，到现在都不回来，别是被别的家伙吃了吧。即使他俩的重逢不如约翰所想象的万分之一好，约翰也会不允许其他的狮子动他的小鹿一下。天边密不透风的乌云碾压而过，压在太阳下面阻绝了一切光线，森林变得一片漆黑。阵阵雷声就像天神的怒吼，令一切生灵畏惧。这些都指示着这里即将迎来一场可怕的暴雨。

倏地，一道闪电集中了离约翰不远处的一颗树，主干爆裂发出一声巨大的轰鸣。正当约翰决定挣开绳子去找他的小鹿的时候，夏洛克突然从树后面绕出来替约翰解开了绳子。

这家伙总是神出鬼没的，幸好他没事，约翰松了一口气。

“跟我来。”夏洛克的语气依旧生冷，可约翰却觉得很暖和。

雨下了起来。约翰跟着夏洛克走了不知多远，终于他们来到一个山洞前面。他们俩都浑身湿透了，好在山洞里不仅避雨而且温暖了不少。约翰瞥见里面放着两堆枯叶，还有不少新鲜的果蔬和野草。这是都是夏洛克提前备好的，约翰恍然大悟，难怪整天不见他人影。筋疲力竭的夏洛克趴在其中一堆叶子上面享用方才收获的美食，约翰也小心翼翼的趴在夏洛克旁边看着他吃那些绿色的叶子。

“你平时就吃这个吗？”约翰盯着那些在他眼里看起来跟青草没任何区别的食物发愣。

夏洛克瞥了他一眼，没有说话，继续安静的吃他的东西。

“这能吃吗……”一脸狐疑的约翰叼起离他最近的一片叶子吃了下去。青草的味道让他难以下咽。可是吐掉又不太好，他干脆把那些东西整个吞进了肚子。约翰开始怀疑鹿肉是青草味的。世界上怎么会有这么难吃的东西啊！！！约翰的表情精彩异常，狮子脸皱的跟巴哥犬一样。夏洛克实在看不下去了，于是用鼻子拱了一个果子到约翰跟前去。咕噜噜滚过来的果子一下子就被约翰吞进肚子里去了，虽然这并不足以让一头狮子吃饱。约翰放弃了跟夏洛克一起吃东西的念头。接下来的时间里他就一只傻傻的盯着夏洛克看，因为他想研究一下鹿进餐时候的样子。跟狮子比起来那可真是无比的优雅。

“喂，”夏洛克感觉到了约翰诡异的目光“你可以到那边的叶子堆上面去，那是你的位置。”

“可是那儿离你太远了，我不想去。”

“不去就把你绑在树上！”

“你真以为那些东西能束缚我吗？”

“那你怎么不逃跑?！”

“因为我喜欢你啊！”

“你就那么喜欢我？”夏洛克觉得这不可思议。

“没错。”约翰的回答自然无比，就像在说熊到了冬天会冬眠。

“那就到那边去，我想自己呆着。”夏洛克准备调整姿势开始睡觉了。

“你累吗？”

“……嗯。”

“是因为你的角太沉了吗？”

“……”

“你平时休息把它搁在哪儿？”

“……快滚。”约翰不情愿的移到了另一对叶子上面，突如其来的寒意让约翰打了个寒战，这是约翰不希望离夏洛克太远的第二个原因。

外面淅淅沥沥的雨比之前小了不少，但空气依旧冰凉。夏洛克铺的叶子很软很舒服，约翰在那上面迷迷糊糊的做了几个梦。不知道什么时候，约翰醒来，感觉到自己身边多了一小团暖乎乎的东西。

“夏洛克。我叫夏洛克。约翰。”

约翰听见了，虽说他不知道这是不是夏洛克的梦呓。

“晚安，夏洛克。”

做个好梦，我亲爱的小鹿。狮子稍稍抬起身子，亲吻了鹿的耳尖。 

The End.


End file.
